Destiel under the holly
by Phyoaros
Summary: Dean and Cas kiss under the 'mistletoe'
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the first part of a fic I'm writing. I'll probably post the rest either tomorrow or the next day. Also, this is the first destiel fic I've posted, so can you please nice? This is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own (feel to correct anything in the comments). So, um, enjoy? Yeah, yeah enjoy sounds good.

Disclaimer: If I owned supernatural, oh the things I would do… *evil laughs*

"Hey there, Sammy. Um, what exactly are you doing up there?" Dean asked, while glancing at Sam, who had been standing on a later the last five minutes. Dean really didn't want to ask, but his curiosity had over took him.

"Huh? Oh," Sam said, as he finally moved to show a plant with red berries hanging from the ceiling. "I was just hanging some mistletoe." Deans eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"And why are you hanging mistletoe?" Dean inquired, slowly. He knew that his brother had wanted to celebrate Christmas more… thoroughly, but it made no sense that he was hanging some mistletoe when neither one of them were dating anyone, liked anyone, even. Well, in Deans case…. but that didn't count because he was sure that the feeling was most definitely _not_ returned. Dean shook his head, trying to get his mind out of that particular thought process.

Sam smirked, "So you can finally have a reason to stop being such a wimp and kiss Cas." At Deans stunned expression, he continued. "Oh, don't even bother trying to deny it. I know for a fact that you are gay for our resident angel."

Dean blushed a scarlet red, "Ho- how did you know? Am I really that obvious?" He was honestly baffled; how the fuck did Sam knew about his huge, completely embarrassing crush? Dean thought that he had hided it decently well, but obviously, this was not the case. Fuck, what if Cas knew? He would surely die of embarrassed, if that were true.

Sam saw how scared his brother looked, and decided to take pity on him. "It really is not that obvious. It's just that one time when I walked in on you. . . entertaining yourself, you screamed out Cas's name, so yeah." Sam shifted, a slight blush appearing on his face at the memory of his brother doing his business. That was a sight he never, _ever _wanted to see again. "But anyways," he started, after shaking his head to get the horrid image out, "now you have an excuse." He motioned to the mistletoe hanging down, just begging to be used.

Coughing, Dean replied, "Yeah, well, that is _so_ not happening. I know that he does not like me like that-" Sam opened his mouth to object "and nothing, _nothing_ you can say will convince me otherwise, so you better give up now."

Sam looked at him with pity; it was obvious that he honestly believed this. "Alright, alright. I'll leave you alone." Sam said grudgingly, not really giving this up, but not seeing any other choice.

Dean was positively relieved. "Thank you, Sammy. And if you could not mention this to Cas, that would be great." He looked at his little brother until he consented by nodding his head once. "Thanks," he threw back as he his way towards his bedroom.

As soon as Dean got inside his room, he slammed the door and jumped onto the bed, feeling completely spent. He groaned, now equipped with the knowledge that Sam knew how he felt about his angel. When that thought came, he immediately berated himself; Cas wasn't _his_ angel, he knew that, but he just couldn't help feeling that he was. With one final sigh, he drifted off to an angel filled sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello, again! So this is the second part of this fic. I would like to thank everyone who commented, you all made my day! I literally live off comments, jus' saying. A special shout out to CasAngelOfTheWinchester for getting my butt in gear and MarburyBlur for correcting my misspelling of 'destiel'. You guys are awesome! I will probably be finished with this as the final part, but I was wondering if you guys wanted to me leave it as it is or to continue it? I think it's pretty good as is, but I am more than willing to continue. Keep in mind that I'm also writing another story (the first part of it _should_ be up on the day after Christmas) so it might take longer to put new stuff up, in both cases. Tell me what you guys want me to do in the comments, and, as always, enjoy! ^-^ (Unbeta'd: all mistakes are my own)

Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural, I would totally make destiel cannon.

_Beep Beep Beep_. Dean groaned groggily as his annoying alarm clock went off, signaling the start of a new day. He opened his eyes when he finally remembered why he had set the alarm; today was Christmas. Sighing, Dean got up, knowing that Sam would get on his case if he wasn't out there soon. As he walked towards the main room of the bunker, he thought of the discussion he and his brother had had a couple of days ago. Since then, Cass had somehow managed to get under the mistletoe twice with Dean, not that he had kissed him, despite the opportunity. He personally thought he should get some sort of prize for that level of will power.

"Hey, bitch," he greeted.

"Good morning, jerk," responded Sam, a slight smile on his face. It was good to see his brother up nice and early, as opposed to Dean waking up at 3 p.m. with still only 4 hours of sleep. Sam sometimes wondered how the hell he did it. "I have today all planed out," Sam started, an excited look in his eye, "first we are going to go breakfast and get pancakes. Then, we are going out to do a bunch of really last minute shopping. After that, we're going to exchange presents, and get wasted. Finally, and certainly not least, we are going to do a bunch of party games. How does that sound?"

Dean cleared his throat, "Are you sure you want to do all of that?" Sam gave Dean his best 'bitch-face-puppy-eyes'. "Okay, fine. But won't it be more than a little boring with just the two of us?" Dean immediately regretted asking the question when he saw the rather smug look on Sam's face.

"Well, your point is rather invalid, considering I am going to be with you. Would you not think as such, Dean?" Dean froze with horror when he heard Castiel's voice behind him. Whipping around, he looked at Castiel with shock evident on his face.

"C-Cass?" He responded after a moment, "but don't you have, I don't know, Angel stuff to do?" Castiel was insulted by this: he would thought that the hunter would want to be with him. Isn't that what you do; be with your family on Christmas? Castiel sighed, shaking his head. He knew that the hunter didn't recuperate his feeling's (how could he?), but he believed that Dean did indeed care for him, but in a completely platonic way. Did he not even like him that way? Did he truly not care for Cass, in any way shape or form? Cass was, not that he could ever tell anyone this, heartbroken by those measly 12 words.

"Um, no, I don't have any 'angel business' to speak of. Fallen Angel over here, or do you not remember that little detail?" Castiel replied, voice hard. He knew that he shouldn't be taking his anger out on Dean, but he was frustrated with himself, and couldn't seem to stop.

"No, no. I'm sorry, Cass, I was just surprised, is all. I would love it if you would join us. It will make it certainly less boring, that's for sure." Sam, watching them awkwardly talk, smiled with unadultered glee. He knew, now more than ever, that his plans tonight were full proof.

The three of them, after getting pancakes that literally made Cass moan like a porn star, went out to Walmart and got the crapiest, cheesiest gifts they could find for each other. It was an unspoken challenge to see who could get the absolute worst gifts; Dean, having bought a pet petter ("but, Dean, I don't have a pet") for Cass and a t-shirt that says 'I Love Hunting Like A Dear Loves Living' for Sam, won, despite the terrible gifts his brother gave (he gave both Dean and Cass peppermint flavored condoms; seriously?) and the rather funny, but horribly naïve, gifts given from Cass.

"Let's go back to the bunker," Dean said tiredly, after finishing the impromptu gift exchange. Smirking, he added, "and get wasted."

Castiel shot him a disgruntled glance, "I did not my last experience inebriated, so I will not be joining you."

"Aww, Cass, don't be such a party pooper! It'll be fun, I promise," Dean exclaimed. "Besides, it took a whole liquor store last time. There's no way that you'll get drunk off a couple shot's," he reasoned. He was having a hard time figuring out why the hell Cass was being so introverted all of the sudden.

Cass worried his lip, deciding how to respond. He was truly enjoying his time with the Winchesters, but was hesitant to drink with them, simply because, in all truthfulness, he could get drunk off of just a couple of beers. He had lied to the brothers the one time he got drunk because he didn't want to seem weak; but, because of Jimmy, he was what you would call a 'light weight'. Sighing, he finally responded, "Oh, ok. Fine, I am willing to concede. But just this once."

Dean, now happy and content with his brother and his angel (not _his _angel, he reminded himself), drove the trio home to pie and beers. After they got drunk, Castiel included, they started to do some party games, and after a rather hilarious game of charades ("A moose-" "no, a tree" "Pie!" "Nope, I'm an oblivious angel."), they moved onto a dress-up game (don't ask).

Sam, after whipping out a knight-in-shining-armor, made Dean go first. Going into the cramped hotel bathroom, Dean changed as quickly as he could. After putting on the heavy chainmail and tacky crown, wondering how the hell his brother got all this stuff on such short notice, he strutted out of the bathroom feeling (and looking, at least to Sam) completely ridicules.

"Hey, hot stuff," Sam choked out, too caught up in laughter to notice the sex eyes Cass was sending to Dean. Glaring, Dean sidled up next to Cass, who was lounging on the crappy motel couch.

"Bitch," Dean huffed. "Well, now it's your turn." And with that, along with one more muttered "jerk", the game went on until Dean was in a sexy nurse outfit, Castiel was in wonder women fan girl clothing, and Sam was sporting a moose hat and mustache.

"H-hey, Dean, Truth or Dare?" Sam asked, wanting to move onto the main part of his plain.

"D-dare," Dean slurred, still in the maid outfit that showed off way too much leg. Cass looked at the exchange in front of him, a slight drunken smile ghosting his lips.

Sam, smirking with mirth, responded, "Ok. I-I dare y-you to…. K-kiss Cass under the m-mistletoe." Sam's face split into a wide grin when Dean blushed, shock evident on his face.

"W-what?" Dean and Cass asked stupidly at the same time.

"I said, 'I. Dare. You. To. Kiss. Cass. Under. The. Mistletoe." He told them smartly, over-pronouncing each word, despite his intoxication.

Still shocked, Dean just decided to role with it; when else would he get this opportunity? Getting up, he dragged Cass towards the mistletoe, muttering a "let's get this over with."

Cass looked up at Dean when he finally stopped, confused. "But, Dean, that's holly-" but he was cut off by Dean's lip's pressed up against his own firmly.

A/N: Okay, so that's it, unless you guys want me to do more. If you want, I can go into detail of their kiss or continue after the kiss, but I'm pretty happy with this, so unless I get asked for more, I am going to leave it as is. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
